


An internal fear

by ultrajudicorn



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Gay, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Jonnor - Freeform, Kidnapping, Love, M/M, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrajudicorn/pseuds/ultrajudicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Stevens is afraid of what his son is becoming once he finds out Connor is gay. He must put a stop to it no matter what means are neccesary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An internal fear

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short chapter but they probably will get longer. Please criticize me to help me improve. Also give support to show me that this is worth continuing

Chapter 1: He Ruined My Son

Lena Adams-Foster was a very scary women when she was angry. She wasn't yelling at Adam but he felt her anger as she lectured him about how to treat HIS son. Why was Adam letting a women influence him, let alone a dike like her. He sighed. What was he going to do about his son and this gay boy that was mind washing him.  
Adam Stevens had to consider his options. He could give in, and let Jude draw his son into a brainwashed state, or he could put a stop to it on his terms. He needed time to come up with a plan. Adam gave Jude permission to visit Connor for a short period of time.  
“Jude, I have to get back to work. You know how to get home right?” Lena asked, turning her attention away from Adam and towards Jude.  
“Yes, mamma,” Jude replied, happy that he would be able to see his Connor..

Jude walked into the hospital room and looked straight at Connor. He was truly in love with this beautiful boy, and now he knew for a fact that he liked boys. Jude and Connor had a brief exchange about Jude's nail polish before Jude climbed into the hospital bed and cuddled with his true love.

Meanwhile, Adam was sitting in the waiting room trying to figure out a way to snap Connor out of his false belief that he was 'gay'. He needed to look like a hero, and make Jude and other gay;s look like the evil that they truly are. Adam hated to say it, but he had to make Jude break his son's heart.  
As Adam put pieces of ideas together he began to drift into a deep sleep. Visions filled his head with images of the ideas that he had in action. Adam unknowingly smiled in his sleep, knowing that soon he would win his son over and put the filthy Jude out of his life.

Jude and Connor continued to talk about life, love, and other things that didn't really matter a lot but made them happy. Connor couldn't help but keep looking at Jude's face and smiling. He was surprised his dad would let Jude come visit and let him stay for so long. Connor looked at the clock, it had been more then 3 hours since Jude first came in.

“Jude,” Connor said suddenly, looking into his love's eyes/

“Yes???” Jude replied analyzing Connor's nervous look and noticed a slight amount of sweat on his eyes, “Is something wrong?”

Connor took a deep breath. He couldn't believe he was about to do this, “Will you be my boyfriend?”

Adam slowly started to wake up. He suddenly had the urge to do more than just break up Jude and Connor. He had to completely eliminate that gay thug from Connor's life. He could force Connor to move schools but that would put Connor behind in his school work. He had to focus on Jude and he had to act fast.  
Adam looked around the room hoping that he would be able to get some inspiration about how to succeed. As he was looking around, a nurse walked into to Connor's room briefly and came out with Jude. Jude began to walk out of the hospital and Adam decided to follow from a distance.  
Once Adam left the hospital he got into his neighbors car which he borrowed since his car was currently being repaired. He continued to follow Jude in the dark and considered running the kid over. This would be a very fast and easy way to remove him, but Adam could not bring himself to kill the boy.  
Instead, Adam pulled over in front of Jude and pulled his jacket over his head. As Jude passed by the car, Adam opened the door and grabbed Jude by his arm, pulling him into the car. Adam suddenly had an idea. Jude would run away from the Fosters and from Connor. He would not return to California. Connor would get a girlfriend and have kids and become a star baseball player.


End file.
